


Wannabe

by BumpkinDice



Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cussing, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, He lives in most of my fics, LOVE HIM, Language of Flowers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Yes another language of flowers fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Hashirama and Madara seem to have different knowledge on what specific flowers represent.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094360
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> YES. Another fic with flowers and whatever. More important here. I tried being funny. I don't know if I ever succeed. Sometimes I didn't even intend for a certain line or scene to be funny. 
> 
> Also no beta, we die like shinobi.

While in the village's newly opened flower show, Madara scanned all the flowers neatly tucked in various containers. It was a nice, quaint shop, the smell a bit overwhelming, all different scents floating in the air. Telling himself not to overthink things, he grabbed a sunflower. It was a bright lively flower that represented adoration and the man thought it subtly enough without being too forward in its meaning. Hashirama would surely like it and understand his meaning. The sap might even give him one of those crushing hugs which Madara didn’t quite like (Lies though, he loved them).    
  
So when he found the other man at his home, carving at some wooden statue that looked like a fish, he handed the sunflower over.    
  
“Oh, ah, t-thank you, Madara,” Hashirama said, hesitantly taking the flower. He didn’t quite smile, in fact it looked like he was resisting a frown. Madara, feeling embarrassed, walked off.   
  
“You really are annoying,” He said, hiding how he felt disappointed in the lack of fanfare from the man.    
  


* * *

  
Hashirama sat in his garden, wondering what was the perfect flower he should grow. Sure Madara often called him annoying and overbearing but he thought he meant it in fondness. And that must be the case since Madara still visited him and in general, was around him yet it felt awkward. So maybe the flower was a joke? Madara did buy him lunch later on, perhaps as an apology.    
  
So he would give his forgiveness through a flower. A hydrangea would suit the occasion, after all it represented apologies and forgiveness. Madara would no doubt feel better after his clear guilt of the joke he had pulled with him. Using his mokuton, he grew a pale pink hydrangea and gently plucked it, sniffing it before smiling.    
  
He found his best friend practicing alone, Izuna probably off on a mission or doing some task. Perfect. He ran over, shouting Madara and hugged the Uchiha before showing him the flower. And in a bold move he'd come to regret, placed the flower in the man’s jet black hair.    
Next thing he knew he was warding off fireball jutsus after jutsu. Confused yet not being give a moment to talk, they fought.   
  
He'd go home that day in burnt robes, wondering where he had gone wrong.   
  


* * *

  
Madara sipped his tea, fully rested after the fight he had with hashirama the day before. It was quite nice and he loved the exhaustion and ache for his spar with his best friend. He almost forgot how much he enjoyed facing the other. It was odd for the man to declare a fight through placing a hydrangea in his hair. The man must have missed their battles as well. He was glad Hashirama initiated it. Though the flower was long gone, he appreciated the sentiment. It wasn’t often or at all, that someone declared their fight of admiration. Most being cowards. Finishing off his tea, he knew he needed to give the man a flower, just which one though?   
  
After some weeks passed by and despite Hashirma being more jumpy than usual whenever Madara made some quick movement near him. Things were going well. It’s when he realized just how much he has come to love being with his ‘friend’. The word alone couldn’t describe what hashirama meant to him. So perhaps a flower could? Through it he can say the words he lacked, say how he in fact, loved Hashirama.    
  
Going back to the shop, ignoring the greetings of the shopkeeper, he was a man on a mission after all, he went straight to the camellias, picking a white one and smirking. He felt they always had something more to their friendship. Something told him his feelings were not unrequited. With that, he paid and swiftly left, buying some rice cakes for a bit of a bonus. The man probably wanted to munch on something.    
  


* * *

  
Hashirama sobbed, heartbreaking and confused beyond comprehension. When he opened his eyes from his meditative trance only to see Madara, the man he has come to love with every fiber of his being kneel down with a cursed white camellia of all flowers, he lost his breath, eyes becoming unfocused.    
  
Madara didn’t want to be his friend anymore, worst off, he wants to never see him again. But why? When had he started to hate what they had? When had Madara felt they no longer could be friends? They were safely into three years of their village being founded. Sure there were bumps along the way but things seems to be going well. They almost always were with each other. Was it that? A lack of space and time away?   
  
“Please, Madara, don’t leave me, if you want me to stop visiting you, I will! I don’t want to lose you, I can’t handle it,” He said through his sobs and Madara looked confused, staring at him like was ready to bolt.    
  
“W-what? What the hell are you talking about? Have you eaten the mushroom you’ve grown? I told you not to eat the purple ones before!” Madara said, face scrunched up, displeased. Hashirama pointed to the flower with a shaky finger.   
  
“You just said you want our friendship to cease,” Hashirama said, tears running heavy down his cheeks. Madara gasped, looking at the flower before tossing it aside.    
  
“Fuck, no! It means ‘I love you’ damn it! Who told you it meant otherwise?” Madara said, one hand under Hashiramas chin, lifting it up and with his other hand, he wiped the tears away. Seriously, someone must have given him lies, why else would the man think something so preposterous?    
  
“It’s part of the flower language of the Senjus,” Was all he had to say for everything to fall into their rightful place. Now many things made sense and he groaned, bemoaning the fact that both their clans clearly held different meanings when it came to flowers.    
  
“Well damn, no wonder you started bawling like a baby. It has a different meaning for my clan,” He said, rubbing his head in frustration. Hashirama looked at him with hope shining in his eyes.   
  
“So does that mean we are still friends?” He asked, a small smile appearing and Madara nodded. With a shite eating grin replacing the cute smile, Madara wanted badly to roll his eyes.   
  
“And you just said you loved me, huh?” Hashirama said, wiggling his eyebrows. Madara punched the other man on the shoulders. They laughed after that and when they finally stopped, needing to catch their breaths, they looked into each other's eyes. Soon their lips were upon each other.    
  
“I love you too,” Hashirama said in between their passionate kisses. After this, they needed a serious discussion on what each flower meant to the other. Madara wasn’t in the mood to royally mess up anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo? Comment? What au or idea or etc you wanna see for Hashi and Madara?


End file.
